A Change
by pipercool
Summary: An Alternate ending to sight unseen first part re-written. for those who dont want to re-read, there is a summary of changes in the bottom of new part (ch. 2)
1. Chapter 1

A CHANGE  
  
D: I do not own any of the characters, and this is loosely based on the episode Sight Unseen. I am only writing for fun.  
  
  
"Hey Over here" Astral Prue said, materializing behind Abbey. Abbey screamed and fired at Prue's astral body. Prue disappears again and rematerializes in a different spot.  
  
  
"Hey freak, I'm over here now" Abbey shoots again at Astral Prue, who again disappears, this time returning to her body.  
  
  
Prue runs from the closet in an attempt to escape but Abbey stops her, pushing her up against the wall, both of them falling to the ground. Prue manages to hit Abbey, and runs blindly into the kitchen, followed closely by Abbey. Prue runs into the kitchen bench, breathing hard, turning, and struggling to see where her attacker is. Abbey raises her gun, and points it at Prue, who is still unsure of where she is. Abbey fires, the bullet hitting Prue in the stomach, causing her to stagger backwards, and slamming into the bench. Prue stood stock-still. Realising that she wasn't dead, Abbey fired the gun again, but this time she and the bullet froze, and Piper and Phoebe came rushing in.   
  
  
"Prue!" Piper screamed, rushing into the room. Then, immediately seeing that her sister was seriously hurt, "Leo! Leo! Leo??!" Piper yelled. No answer. Cursing under her breath, Piper rushed to aid her sister.   
  
  
"Prue are you alright?" Phoebe asked, looking at her oldest sister, whose face was white as a sheet. Prue didn't respond  
  
  
"Prue?" Piper said, walking over to her sister, also grabbing the frozen bullet out of the air.   
  
  
Prue opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the blood that began to flow out of her mouth.  
  
  
"Oh god! Phoebe call 911!" Piper exclaimed, reaching her arms out to catch Prue, for she had begun to fall.   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe are sitting together in the hospital waiting room, their eyes red and puffy from crying. Phoebe had fallen asleep on Pipers shoulder. Prue had been in surgery for hours. She had lost massive amounts of blood while waiting for the ambulance to come. Piper was getting more and more worried, for nobody had spoken to them since Prue first arrived.   
  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" Piper jumps, jolted out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw a doctor standing in front of her.   
  
  
"Yes" Piper responds  
  
  
"How is she?" Phoebe interrupted the middle sister. She had been woken up when Piper jumped.   
  
  
"Well your sister has lost a lot of blood. The bullet ruptured her stomach, which was what caused her to cough up blood. As well as this here eyes have been badly burned, probably by some kind of acid."   
  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Piper demanded   
  
  
"Well, your sisters injury is very severe, but her condition is stable."  
  
  
"Can we see her?" Phoebe asks   
  
  
"She is asleep at the moment, but you can see her for a few minutes." The doctor said, motioning the sisters to follow him. He leads them down a long corridor and into a large ward. "She's in the third bed on the left." He said quietly. Turning and leaving the sisters.   
  
  
Piper and Phoebe walk over and take a seat next to their sister's bed. They sit in silence, Phoebe holding Prue's hand, while Piper stroked her hair. Prue had always been their protector and it was hard for them to see her this way.   
  
  
"Its time for you to go now" The doctor said quietly, startling Piper and Phoebe, who had been completely focused on their older sister. Reluctantly they follow the doctor out of the ward continually glancing back over their shoulders until they are in the corridor.   
  
  
"I recommend that you two go home and get some rest. Your sister will not wake up for quite a while, and the hospital will call you if there is any change in her condition." The doctor said  
  
  
"Thankyou" Piper says, attempting to smile at the doctor, but failing. The doctor gives the pair a reassuring smile, walking away, leaving them in the deserted corridor.   
  
  
"Come on Pheebs" Piper said, taking her little sisters hand "Lets go home"   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
"Were here" Piper, says softly as they pulled into the driveway of the Halliwell manor. Both sisters get out of the car and head to the front door. Piper hesitates before she opens it, knowing what they were going to find. Taking a deep breath, she pushes open the door. Stepping inside, the first thing the sisters see is the trail of blood on the hall, which led to the kitchen, which was now barred with police tape, although the police were long gone.   
  
  
"I guess we should clean this up." Phoebe said in a shaky voice.   
  
  
"It can wait till later." Piper says, taking her sisters hand and leading her upstairs   
  
  
Looking down, Phoebe realised for the first time that her clothes were stained with blood. Looking up, she sees that it is the same for Piper. Nodding she turns and heads to her room.   
  
  
Once both the sisters have changed into pajamas they meet again in the hallway. "Do you want to go to Prue's room?" Piper suggests   
  
  
"Uh huh" Phoebe agrees, turning and heading towards her big sisters room, followed by Piper.  
  
  
When she enters the room she immediately goes over to the bed and grabs Prue's teddy bear, hugging it tightly, beginning to cry. Piper walks over and pulls her younger sister into a hug.   
  
  
"I…I'm scared Piper" Phoebe sobs   
  
  
"So am I Pheebs, so am I" Piper says, beginning to cry as well. They stay like this until both of them stop crying.   
  
  
"Okay Pheebs" Piper said, breaking the hug "Lets get some sleep" she continues as she crawled under the sheets.  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, cuddling down next to her sister, who placed a protective arm around her, both falling asleep almost immediately, completely exhausted from the events of the past day.   
  
§§§  
  
Piper and Phoebe entered the hospital. It was early, and both of them looked tired, only having had about three hours sleep, rising early so that they could go and see their sister.   
  
  
The doctor that they had seen yesterday - Dr. Wilkins - spotted them before they could get to the main desk and jogged over to them.  
  
  
"How is she" Phoebe demanded, the minute she spotted the doctor.  
  
  
"She is stable, but has not woken up yet, which is perfectly normal" Dr. Wilkins reassured.   
  
  
"Can we see her?" Phoebe asked   
  
  
"Of course, and you can both stay with her as long as you like" he said kindly. He could sense closeness between the sisters, which could allow the breaking of some rules. "Follow me." He led them down yet another long corridor to their sister's room. When they got to the door he stepped aside to let the pair in.   
  
  
"Thankyou" Piper says to the doctor before she enters, giving him a half smile, knowing that he was bending the rules for them.   
  
  
"Any time" Dr. Wilkins said, smiling as he turned to leave.   
  
  
Piper watched him leave, then turned and headed into the room, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed to Phoebe.   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
Almost an hour had past, and in this time Piper and Phoebe had just sat there in silence lost in their own thoughts.   
  
  
"Nnnnhhh" Piper and Phoebe were both jolted out of their thoughts as their big sister began to stir.   
  
  
"Hey sweetie" Piper says, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her sister's ear.  
  
  
"Piper?" Prue asks weakly as she opens her eyes and blinks rapidly   
  
  
"Hey Prue" Phoebe says enthusiastically, obviously relieved that her sister is awake "Now don't you ever do that again" She says in a mock stern voice "You scared the Hell out of me and Piper"  
  
  
"Piper… Phoebe?" Prue says, eyes darting around frantically, fear evident in her voice  
  
  
"Prue, you okay?" Phoebe asked, beginning to get worried again, reaching out to press the call button   
  
  
"Whe-where are you" Prue stuttered out "I cant see you! I can't see anything… oh god! I cant see anything!" Prue exclaimed, beginning to cry.   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
A Nurse enters while Phoebe and Piper is trying to calm Prue, who is now crying.   
  
  
"What's the matter?" The nurse asks, crossing the room and reading the chart on the end of Prue's bed   
  
  
"She can't see anything." Phoebe says, alarm evident in her voice   
  
  
"I'll just get Dr. Wilkins." The nurse said heading back to the door  
  
  
"P-Piper where are you?" Prue asked fearfully   
  
  
"I'm here Prue" Piper reassured her older sister, squeezing her hand tightly "Phoebe is holding your other hand, don't worry, were both here"   
  
  
"Yeah, were both here" Phoebe echoed. Just then, Dr. Wilkins entered, heading straight over to Prue's bed  
  
  
"Prue, my name is Dr. Wilkins" he introduced himself, taking out a small torch from his pocket, and switching it on "excuse me" he said, motioning for Piper and Phoebe to move away, which they do with much reluctance.  
  
  
"Piper! Phoebe!" Prue called out frantically when they let go of her hands   
  
  
"They are just over in the corner of the room Prue, now can you see anything?" Dr. Wilkins said, trying to calm her, at the same time trying to shine the torch into her eyes.   
  
"Piper! Phoebe" Prue called again, trying to sit, reaching her arms out, trying to feel for her sisters.   
  
  
"Prue, relax" Dr. Wilkins said, Pushing her back down again "You two better come over here" Dr. Wilkins said, motioning to the two sisters. Immediately Phoebe and Piper rushed over, both of them taking one of Prue's hands, and talking to her to let her know that they were here  
  
  
"Can I talk to one of you for a second" Dr. Wilkins said once he was sure that Prue was calm, and had stopped crying.  
  
Piper nods, turning to Prue "Prue honey, I'm just going to talk to the doctor, I'll be back in a sec"  
  
  
"Mhmmm" Prue whimpered in response. Sure that her sister knew where she was going, Piper turned to the doctor, who led her out into the corridor  
  
  
"It is obvious that your sister had lost her sight" Dr. Wilkins started, causing Piper to roll her eyes. "Tomorrow we will do some further tests on her eyes, but today she can just rest… and I recommend that you spend the rest of the day, and I will permit you two to stay the night as well"  
  
  
"Thankyou" Piper said, turning to head back into the room  
  
  
"Youre welcome" Dr. Wilkins said kindly "Just make sure you all get some rest, not just Prue." Piper smiled at the last comment as she entered the room   
  
  
"Hey Prue" She greeted her sister, taking her hand again   
  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Phoebe said. She had climbed up onto the bead and was now lying next to her big sister.   
  
  
"That we all should get some rest" Piper said, also climbing up on the bed next to Prue   
  
  
"Okay I have to agree with that." Phoebe said, stifling a yawn   
  
  
"Yup" Prue agreed sleepily, her eyes already beginning to close, squeezing her sister's hands tightly. Prue fell asleep quickly, and the younger Haliwell's were soon to follow.   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" A voice penetrated Pipers sleep   
  
  
"Go away Pheebs" she muttered sleepily  
  
  
"Miss Halliwell" The voice repeated, a little louder this time. Piper's eyes snapped open, suddenly remembering where she was, and that it wasn't Phoebe who was talking to her.   
  
  
"Wha-what is it?" She asked, sitting up and trying to get her bearings, still half asleep.   
  
  
"Don't worry, we just wanted to tell you that we need to take Prue to do some eye testing in a couple of minutes" Dr. Wilkins said. Piper nodded, sitting up and stretching. "I think that you should wake your sisters, and explain to Prue what is happening, because you two cant go to the tests with her." He said, stepping back into the corner of the room.  
  
  
"Okay" Piper said, turning to face her sisters again. "Pheebs" she said softly, leaning over the peacefully sleeping Prue and gently shaking the youngest Halliwell  
  
  
"Nnnn" was Phoebe's response, as she attempted to roll away from the hand that was shaking her, and almost falling off the bed in the process, Piper catching her before she did.  
  
  
"Hey sleepy head" the middle sister greeted, once she was sure Phoebe was balanced again on the bed  
  
  
"Hey" Phoebe responded, sitting up and rubbing her eyes "What's happening?"  
  
  
"Well they need to take Prue to do some eye tests now, and -"  
  
  
"Pheebs, Piper… Wha?" Prue said hoarsely, interrupting her younger sister  
  
  
"Hey sweetie" Phoebe said, turning her attention to the oldest Halliwell, and stroking her hair gently   
  
  
"Piper?" Prue asked, reaching her hands out trying to find her other sister  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to Prue" Piper said, taking one of Prue's hands.   
  
  
"Honey, they have to do some eye tests on you" Phoebe said, getting straight to the point  
  
  
"Uh huh" Prue said, her voice wavering slightly "What kind of tests"  
  
  
"Were not sure." Phoebe said honestly  
  
  
"But we cant come with you" Piper said. At this Prue tightened her grip on Pipers hand   
  
  
"No, please stay with me" she begged  
  
  
"Sorry honey, but we cant, and we will be here when you get back, don't worry" Phoebe reassured   
  
  
"Yeah Prue, were not going anywhere" Piper added.  
  
  
"Is that okay Prue?" Phoebe asked, hoping that her older sister would co-operate.  
  
  
"Yeah" Prue said unenthusiastically   
  
  
"Okay Prue" Dr. Wilkins finally spoke up, walking forward and pushing a wheelchair in front of him. "Now lets get you into this wheelchair"  
  
  
After a few minutes and the help of Piper and Phoebe, Prue was finally settled in the chair. "So youre going to be here when I get back?" Prue asked for the tenth time in the few minutes that had passed.  
  
  
"Yeah Prue" Piper and Phoebe say in unison  
  
  
"Don't worry Prue" Piper reassured, stroking her hair and taking her sisters hand again  
  
  
"Okay then, time to go" Dr. Wilkins said, turning the wheelchair to the door  
  
  
"Bye Prue" Phoebe said softly  
  
  
"See you when you get back." Piper said, gently prying her hand from Prue's tight grip. Prue didn't reply as she was wheeled out of the room  
  
  
"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked   
  
  
"We wait" Piper responded, leading Phoebe over to a small sofa in the corner of the room, where they both sat down, and prepared for the long wait until their sister gets back.   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
Just over four hours later, Prue was wheeled back into the room. Seeing their sister, both Piper and Phoebe stood, crossing the room to their sister.  
  
  
"Hey Prue, how you doin" Phoebe asked in a cute voice   
  
  
"Yeah Prue, how you doin" Piper echoed, taking one of her sisters hands. Prue didn't respond.  
  
  
"I think she's a bit tired and sore" Dr. Wilkins spoke up, as he wheeled the chair up to the side of the bed, and easily lifted Prue onto it. "Can I talk to one of you for a second please"   
  
  
"I'll go" Piper volunteered, following the doctor out the door, whilst Phoebe set about making her big sister more comfortable  
  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Piper asked, fearing the worst  
  
  
"Well" Dr. Wilkins said "there is a chance that your sister can re-gain her sight, because it was just the lens of the eyes that was effected."  
  
  
"How would she regain her sight?" Piper asked  
  
  
"Well there is an operation which she can have, but that means that she would have to wait for a specialist to come in - and that could take months - and there is only a forty percent chance that the operation would be successful."   
  
  
"Well that's better than nothing." Piper said, trying to stay positive.   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
" Step…. Step…. Step" Piper, guided her older sister up the front stairs of the manor. After six weeks Prue had finally been released from hospital. The gunshot wound was almost completely healed but it would be at least two months until the specialist could do the operation on her eyes.   
  
  
"Okay were here now!" Phoebe chirped brightly, pushing in front of her sisters, and opening the door for them.  
  
  
"Where to?" Piper asked once they were in the door  
  
  
"Sofa please" Prue asked politely, clutching firmly to her sisters arm as she was led to the sofa, and sat down, Piper and Phoebe sitting on either side of her  
  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Phoebe asked  
  
  
"I don't know Pheebs, what do you want to do?" Prue asked  
  
  
"Well…" Phoebe pondered "We could watc-"  
  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper said sharply, glaring at her younger sister  
  
  
"Just hear me out!" Phoebe said, frustration evident in her voice "we could watch the soaps, because they are mostly dialogue! Me and Prue watched them a couple of times in the hospital"   
  
  
"We did" Prue said, backing up her little sister  
  
  
"And I have heaps and heaps on tape" the youngest Halliwell added.   
  
  
"Okay" Piper sighed  
  
  
"Yay!" Phoebe said, grabbing the remote   
  
  
§§§  
  
  
"Okay I think its time we all went to bed" Piper said  
  
  
"But Piper" Phoebe whined  
  
  
"Phoebe its almost midnight"  
  
  
"But…"   
  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Piper, Pheebs" Prue said, stifling a yawn   
  
  
"Fine then" Phoebe huffed, turning off the television   
  
  
"Okay Prue, lets go" Piper said taking her sisters hand and pulling her off the sofa and leading her to the stairs  
  
  
§§§  
  
  
"Alrighty, all set for sleep now." Phoebe said as she helped her big sister into her bed.   
  
  
"Yep, goodnight Pheebs" Prue said   
  
  
"Goodnight Prue" Phoebe responded, leaning over and kissing her big sister on the forehead, then turning and going out of the room.   
  
  
"Now remember-" Piper started  
  
  
"That if I need anything just call" Prue cut her off  
  
  
"Yup" Piper said, "So you glad to be home?" she asked   
  
  
"Yes" Prue, said, but her voice was distant  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Piper asked, taking one of her sisters hands  
  
  
"Nothing"  
  
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
  
"Nothing"  
  
  
"Prue don't lie to me, I know there's something wrong… spill it" Piper said, her voice becoming stern   
  
  
"I-I'm scared Piper" Prue blurted out, beginning to cry  
  
  
"Of what honey" Piper said, pulling her older sister into a hug   
  
  
"What if there is a demon attack? What if the operation doesn't work" she sobbed into her sisters should  
  
  
"Prue we will deal with these things when they come" Piper said, unsure of how to reassure her big sister. Prue had almost never broken down like this, and it scared her.   
  
  
"I don't want to be blind… I don't want to be blind" Prue sobbed   
  



	2. Chapter 2

§§§  
  
Piper awoke to find the sun streaming into the room. Prue had cried herself to sleep in Pipers arms. Last night had really scared Piper. She had no idea how much the blindness was effecting her sister. Sighing, Piper wished that Leo were there. It had turned out that Leo had gone on a mission, and she had found a note left on her bed a couple of days after Prue had gotten into hospital. Piper was suspicious of this; it seemed all too convenient to her. Maybe there was a demon involved. Before Piper could think about this concept Prue began to stir.   
  
"Hey Prue" Piper said quickly to let her sister know that she was there.  
  
"Hey Pipe." The eldest Halliwell responded, sitting up.   
  
"So how are you feeling?" Piper asked, her question aimed at Prue's breakdown the night before. Prue was about to answer when Phoebe came into the room.  
  
"Hey Prue, how are you this wonderful morning" she said brightly, jumping onto the bed and wrapping an arm around her older sisters shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine." Prue said with a smile. Phoebe was always able to cheer her up   
  
"That's great cause I was thinking that we could go to the park today" Phoebe suggested.   
  
"You know Pheebs I don't know if that-"   
  
"No its fine, little sister gets to pick" Prue said, cutting the middle sister off.  
  
"Are you sure?" Piper questioned. It was only Prue's first full day, and she was still adapting to her blindness, and was having problems moving around.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, and I can use that stick thingy I was given and everything." Prue said happily, reassuring the middle sister. "Anyway I have to get used to it" The oldest P sounded sad at the last comment.  
  
"There's no need to rush into this" Piper said  
  
"Yeah Piper might be right." Phoebe said, realising that the park may not be the best idea for her sister  
  
"No. We will go to the park today" Prue said, her voice determined   
  
"Well if that's what you want we better get ready!" Piper said, taking Prue's hands and pulling her off the bed.  
  
§§§  
  
Once the three sisters were ready and Piper had packed them a picnic lunch, the trio headed out for the park. Prue had insisted that they walk, hoping that she could at least get used to the cane she had to use. Feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time, Piper walked the short distance to the park with her white walking stick held out tentatively before her. It took the sisters a littler over half an hour to complete the ten minute walk to the park, Prue almost constantly tripping, not trusting the cane. When they arrived they laughed, talked and ate, taking Prue's mind of her blindness - at least temporarily.   
  
"Yeah I remember that" Phoebe said laughing "Piper you looked so funny"  
  
"Shut up Phoebe" Piper said blushing   
  
"You think that was funny, remember the time when-"   
  
"My look at the time, we have been here for over four hours" Piper cut off her older sister, trying to avoid further humiliation.  
  
"Seriously!" Prue and Phoebe said in unison   
  
"Yup, four hours thirty-eight minutes to be exact" Piper confirmed   
  
"Wow! It didn't seem that long" Phoebe exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, I thought we had only been here for like two hours tops." Piper added   
  
"Well I guess that we need to get home then before it gets dark. We have enough trouble with one visually impaired person, let alone three." Prue said, moving to stand up  
  
"You know shes got a point there." Phoebe said, reaching to pick up some of the mess on the picnic mat  
  
"Yeah" Piper agreed, also beginning to pack some of the mess into the bag they had brought with them   
  
§§§  
  
"Home at last" Phoebe, said as she opened the door to the manor, dumping the picnic basket unceremoniously in the hall and heading over to the sofa, flopping down on it with a big sigh  
  
"Yeah all that sitting and talking really tired you out didn't it Pheebs" Piper said jokingly   
  
"Hey I did most of the cleaning up" Phoebe defended   
  
"Whatever you say Phoebe" Prue said, as she and Piper joined the youngest Halliwell on the sofa  
  
"Well I think its time that-" Piper was cut off by a loud crash from the kitchen   
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked turning towards the kitchen. Before either Prue or Piper could answer three large figures dressed in black burst out of the kitchen.   
  
"Piper! freeze them!" Phoebe exclaimed, taking Prue's hand, preparing to pull her out of their path.   
  
"Its not working" Piper said grabbing Prue's other hand and pulling her off the couch and into the hallway along, Phoebe dashing after them. The three men quickly intercepted the trio, one grabbing Phoebe and another Piper, two fast blows knocking them to the floor.  
  
"Prue, I presume?" One of the black-clad figures said, stepping forward.  
  
"Don't kill them" Prue demanded, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, knowing she was powerless.  
  
"Oh they are in safe hands" The demon, who appeared to be a man, replied softly.   
  
"I swear if you hurt them" Prue threw an empty threat, her eyes mirroring her despair.  
  
"Oh I won't hurt them… unless of course you fail the test"   
  
"What test?" Prue demanded   
  
"All in good time, Prudence" the man said, blinking out, Piper and Phoebe disappearing along with him and the two other black-clad men, leaving Prue alone in the manor   
  
TBC?  
  
PS. For all those people who want to know what was changed, i just made it that Piper called Leo, but it turned out he was on an assignment. 


End file.
